la fille du capitaine Jack Sparrow
by kitty espagnole
Summary: fic terminée... trop vite
1. Default Chapter

La fille du capitaine Jack Sparrow  
  
C'était l'aube à Port Royal, et tout les habitants dormaient... Tous ,sauf une, une jeune fille qui regardait le port de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle adorait l'océan :part apport a toutes les jeunes filles de son age, elle était bien différente. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu foncé et un teint basané. Elle s'appelait Océania . Et elle avait la nostalgie. Fallait dire qu'elle était fille d'un célèbre pirate.  
  
Sa mère qui était marquise venait de se marier avec Rodolph un homme qu'elle haïssait. Il l'obligeait a aller dans des fêtes avec des jeunes hommes inconnus, se maquiller, mettre des corsets,...  
  
Océania décida d'aller faire un tour au port . Quand elle arriva elle ne vit qu'un bateau nommé PREDATEUR. Elle vit a bort un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux bruns accompagné de sa femme et leur fils qui gambadait par ci par la ... elle continua son chemin tout en écoutant leur conversation « alala Will, je suis vraiment heureuse avec toi ... » disait la femme « je sais chérie tout ça grâce à Jack » Océania stoppa net et monta sur le bateau. Elle s'approcha de Will et demanda :  
  
« excusez moi , vous parlez de Jack Sparrow ? » « qui etes vous jeune fille ? » demanda Will en la dévisageant « est-ce bien de Jack Sparrow ? » insista t'elle « oui vous etes contente ! maintenant dites moi qui etes vous ? » « Océania...Océania Sparrow » Elisabeth qui ne faisait pas attention a la conversation se retourna vivement et dit « vous etes sa femme ? » « no » « sa sœur ? » "no" "sa cousine?" « non » « alors qui etes vous ? » « je suis sa fille » Océania sourit rien qu'à voir leur tête ahurie.  
  
Merci bientôt la suite ! 


	2. connaissance avec les Turner

Voici la suite !  
  
La fille du capitaine Jack Sparrow  
  
: chapitre 2 : connaissance avec les Turner  
  
-« sa fille ? » -« oui et j'aimerais aller le retrouver » -« mais pourquoi il ne nous en a jamais parlé » demanda Will réprobateur -« car il ne sait pas que j'existe » dit Océania qui paraissait lassée de ce questionnaire -« et... que penses tu faire « demanda Elisabeth -« je sais que vous le connaissez , je vous ai entendu parler de lui » -« oui nous le connaissons ,mais ... que veux tu de nous hein ? » lui demanda Will -« que vous m'emmeniez près de lui monsieur heu... » -Will Turner ! mais je refuse de t'y emmener pour 2 raisons : je sait pas ou il est pour le moment et je refuse de me mettre dans de beaux draps avec une fille qui m'est inconnue désolé -« s'il vous plait Will c'est la seule personne que j'ai au monde (a part ma mère mais je la déteste...) »  
  
Elisabeth, émue par la jeune fille , supplia de lui accorder cette faveur. Will jeta un regard noir a sa femme mais il accepta et partit en maugréant pour lui. Océania ne put retenir sa joie et poussa un cri. Ensuite elle partit a la rencontre de Will dans son cabinet. -« Will ? elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, je vous remercie beaucoup » -« de rien maintenant assied toi et raconte moi ta vie »  
  
Océania acquiçesa puis s'assit sur l'un des confortables fauteuils -« hé bien voilà, commença t'elle , je suis née à Port Royal et j'ai toujours vécu seule avec ma mère. J'étais heureuse car elle me laissait toujours libre choix dans tout. Puis, un jour, cet homme –Rodolph- est arrivé et a épousé ma mère. Alors j'ai été obligée a vivre comme une bourgeoise... -« mais ,dit Will, tu en est une non ? » -« a moitié mais je préfère mon coté pirate... » -« et quel age as tu ? » -« 17 ans et vous ? »  
  
Will resta silencieux , se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. -« je te comprends , même très bien Océania... je suis aussi fils d'un pirate » -« c'est vrai ? et maintenant monsieur Will, comment avez vous connu mon père ? » -« a oui une belle histoire ... c'est grâce a lui que je suis avec Elisabeth aujourd'hui... Au début c'était un pacte qui nous liait mais a la fin c'était une amitié... c'était le jour ou le comandant Norrington allait... puis il lui raconta toute son aventure.  
  
Océania était fatiguée et décida d'aller se coucher mais avant de partir vers son cabinet et demanda à Will :  
  
-« ou est-ce qu'on va ? » -« bah... on va commencer par l'île de Tortuga »dit Will avec un sourire -« je connais pas... bonne nuit »  
  
Océania sortit du cabinet de Will et se dirigea vers sa « chambre » . Elle ne prit pas le temps de se déshabiller .Elle se jeta sur son lit ou elle s'endormit aussitôt .  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! je vous promet que le 3 sera plus long ! bisousssssss kitty 


	3. Tortuga

La fille du capitaine Jack Sparrow :  
chap.3 Tortuga  
  
C'était un cri qui réveilla Océania ce matin là un matelot qui criait « terre en vue ! ».Océania s'habilla rapidement et monta sur le pont et vit ,au loin, la coté d'une île. Elle vit Will qui était a coté du gouvernail et se dirigea vers lui.  
  
-« bonjour ,Will, dis donc comment s'appelle cette île ? »  
  
-« c'est Tortuga ma petite »  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Quand ils arrivèrent au port ils virent un bateau avec de grandes voiles noires qui avait jeté l'ancre plus loin. Will s'approcha d'Océania et murmura dans son oreille :  
  
-« tu vois le navire là bas ?... c'est le Black Pearl .Il appartient à ton père... »  
  
Océania pâlit rien qu'à l'entendre parler. Ce navire lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle descendit et entendit Elisabeth lui dire :  
  
-« attend nous ! et ne t'éloigne pas du Prédateur ! »  
  
-« okkk mais dépêchez vous tout de même ... »  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Océania ,qui au début était contente, était à présent très inquiète. Les rues de Tortuga étaient bondées de pirates, ivrognes, bagarres, prostituées, etc. ... Ils marchèrent un bon moment et s'arrêtèrent dans chaque taverne et cherchaient après le père d'Océania.  
  
Après quelques heures – qui pour Océania étaient une éternité- ils trouvèrent enfin le pirate. Il était dans un coin d'une taverne nommée « la sirène » et avait à la main une bouteille de rhum. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et Will lui dit :  
  
-« alors comment va notre CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow ? »  
  
Jack leva les yeux et s'exclama :  
  
-« aaah qui voilà c'est monsieur Turner et Elisabeth... »  
  
-« madame Turner ,je préfère »  
  
-« Que me voulez vous les amis ? bon qui dois-je sauver.. ? »  
  
-« personne Jack, et à mon avis heureusement... » répondit Elisabeth  
  
-« alors... »  
  
-« c'est pour elle qu'on est venu » dit Will en poussant légèrement Océania de façon qu'elle se trouve face à jack.  
  
-« alors... qui es tu ma belle ? »  
  
-« heu.. Océania...Sparrow »dit celle ci qui rougissait  
  
Jack ne dit rien il baissa la tête et murmura :  
  
-« Sophie.... »  
  
-« qui est-ce Sophie ? » demanda Will  
  
-« c'est ma mère » intervint Océania  
  
Jack releva la tête et dit :  
  
-« venez... on va sur le Black Pearl... »  
  
Il se retourna et commença a marcher mais Will le stoppa :  
  
-« et le Prédateur alors ? »  
  
-« le préda... »  
  
-« c'est mon bat...navire »  
  
-« oh attend... »  
  
Jack alla vers une table qui était plus loin et dit aux 5 personnes qui y étaient :  
  
-« Gibbs, Ana Maria, perroquet , et tout le reste aller vous occuper du Prédateur »  
  
-« oui capitaiiiine »  
  
Jack sortit de la taverne avec Will et le reste à ses trousses .Il marchait de son habituelle marche si « spéciale » et se prit , à plusieurs reprises le mur. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le Pearl ,il les emmena dans sa cabine et dit :  
  
-« bon je vous doit quelques explications... »  
  
merci ! et avant de finir je tiens a remercier Aries25 qui ma souttenu et je vous conseille d'aller lire sa fic ( une nouvelle aventure) merci !! bisousssssssssssssssssssssssss kitty ! 


	4. le passé de Jack

Merci a tous ceux qui m'envoient des rewiews !!!! et voici leur réponses ! Deppie : merci beaucoup !!!!!! ça va droit au cœur (lol) et voici la suite !!  
  
Cybel : oui désolée pour les 2 premiers chap. mais je devais faire 2 x enter lol merci beaucoup ! j'ai amélioré mon chapitre 3 lol bisous !  
  
Aries25 : lol oui j'aime bien faire qu'il se prenne le mur loooooool non je suis trop méchante ! allais toi aussi t'écris super bien ! et continue ta fic je l'attend avec impatience (elle me donne de l'inspiration lol) °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
La fille du capitaine Jack Sparrow :  
Chapitre 4 :Le passé de Jack  
  
-« oui ça des explications tu nous en doit et beaucoup ! » protesta Elisabeth  
  
Jack soupira et commença son récit :  
  
-« c'était 1 an après que Barbossa m'ait volé le Black Pearl , quand j'avais trafiqué mon billet de sortie avec les gens qui étaient sur l'île déserte , la destination était Port Royal. Quand je suis arrivé dans cette ville , j'ai esquivé les soldats de la marine royale et me suis caché dans le château de Pomtetira (drôle de nom lol) .La j'ai fait la rencontre de Sophie... »  
  
-« ha ok ,le coupa Will, j'ai deviné la suite ! mais que va devenir ta fille Jack ? »  
  
-« Capitaine... Capitaine Jack !! elle va rester avec moi sur le Pearl sauf si ,il se retourna vers Océania et ajouta, sauf si tu préfères retourner avec les Turner sur le Prédateur.... »  
  
Océania fit la moue et ajouta :  
  
-« plutôt mourir Capitaine.... ! c'est vrai je n'ai rien contre vous, dit elle en se retournant vers Will et Elisabeth, mais je préfères l'océan ,l'aventure .... »  
  
Elle sombra dans ses pensées sans écoutait ce que disait son père. Elle n'entendit que la fin de sa phrase :  
  
-...... rester a bort du Black Pearl !  
  
Will et Elisabeth échangèrent un regard mais ne protestèrent pas à la décision de Jack  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Océania était sur le pont et regardait l'océan bleu marine. Elle pensait à son avenir... Maintenant qu'elle était avec son père elle pourrait enfin être heureuse. Mais elle sortit vite de ses pensées car elle entendit Jack tomber à terre , une corde était à ses pieds, et maudissait tous les dieux. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main puis l'aida à se relever. Elle se dit qu'il était drôle avec tous ses cheveux devant la figure. Jack ,quand il eu fini de remettre tout ses cheveux à sa place et d' épousseter ses habits , il sourit à Océania et dit :  
  
-« merci ma jolie, alors contente de rester sur le Pearl ? »  
  
-« oui beaucoup mais que vais –je devenir ? »  
  
-« hé bien quand tu seras grande... »  
  
-« papa ! je suis grande ! » Protesta-elle  
  
-« oui bon... quand tu seras PLUS grande, tu garderas le Black Pearl »  
  
-« c'est vrai ? dit elle souriante, mais est-ce que je pourrai changer ce bateau de nom ? »  
  
Jack parut effrayé et s'exclama nerveusement :  
  
-« oui mais pourquoi veux tu changer le Pearl ? »  
  
-« je l'appellerai le WHITE Pearl.... »  
  
-« pourquoi le blanc ? »  
  
-« car ce navire à vraiment besoin d'un coup d'éponge ! s'il serait propre... il serait blanc... »  
  
Jack soupira et marmonna :  
  
- « toujours cette obsession pour la propreté... alala les Nobles... »  
  
Il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec le Commandore Norrington.  
  
-Tiens tiens Sparrow... vous etes tombés bien bas... kidnapper des enfants... monsieur Rodolph de Beauforts avait raison ! c'est le capitaine Sparrow qui a volé petite .... »  
  
Jack et Océania échangèrent un regard confus avant d'éclater de rire  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° merci beaucoup a tous et dans le chap. 5 Jack sa se faire prendre et Ils vont être séparés heureusement qu'il y a Will... bisoussssssssssss 


	5. Douleurs

Kikouu merci à vous tous... vous me demandez des chapitres plus longs lol je vé en faire des biens longs lol ! au fait c'est car j'ai pas beaucoup le temps ! soit voici une looooongue suite bisoussss Kitty espagnole  
  
La fille du capitaine Jack Sparrow :  
Chapitre 5 :douleurs  
  
Le commandore leva un sourcils et demanda :  
  
-« puis-je savoir ce pourquoi vous rigolez ? »  
  
-« excusez moi, commandore, vous avez bien dit kidnapper ? »s'exclama Jack « oh non non commandore. Je crois que pour 1 fois, vous vous trompez ! Je n'ai pas enlevé cette jeune fille...c'est elle qui est venue à moi ! »  
  
-« c'est ce qu'on dit Sparrow... »  
  
-« Capitaine capitaine Sparrow s'il vous plait ! »  
  
-« Soit voyons, gardes ! emmenez ce cher Capitaine aux bastilles ! demain il aura rendez-vous ave la potence ! Quand à vous milady( il se retourna vers Océania) votre père ne sera pas content de voir que vous traînez avec ce type de... de... pirates ! »  
  
-« je ne veux pas renter a Port Royal ! » protesta Océania  
  
-« hé bien dans ce cas milady, faudra vous emmener par la force... »lui répondit Norrington  
  
-« vous ferez ce que vous voudrez quand vous quitterez ce pont, commandore, » aboya Jack  
  
-« c'est ce que nous allons voir, pirate, Gardes ! emmenez ces malfaiteurs !! »  
  
Le commandore fit signe aux gardes qui étaient cachés dans la pénombre et pris violemment Océania par le bras .Il la traîna jusqu'à l'Intrépide et ne la lâcha que lorsqu'ils étaient dans le cabinet du commandore. Il lui proposa d'aller se coucher-ce qu'elle ne refusa pas- et sortit de la pièce.  
  
IL faisait froid...très froid .Combien de temps avait t'il passé là? À dormir ? Il n'en savait rien et tenta d'ouvrir un oeil , puis l'autre. La lumière du jour l'aveuglait et il décida de se lever .Il se retourna et vit , dans cellule d'en face, Ana Maria et Cotton qui dormaient paisiblement. Dans la cellule de gauche, il reconnut quelques marins de son équipage. Et à sa droite, il y avait Gibbs et Will qui jouait une partie de cartes. Quand Will remarqua que le capitaine s'était réveillé, s'exclama :  
  
-« Jack... faut nous sortir de là ! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir ici ou... »  
  
-« à la potence ? je sais de toute façon faut retrouver Océania... »  
  
-« et Elisabeth ... » termina Will  
  
-"Bon, fit Gibbs, par quel moyen allons sortir d'ici? Capitaine ? »  
  
-« je réfléchis hummm... Nous pourrions étrangler le chien qui garde les clefs ? »  
  
-« Jack !! firent les autres, laisse la bête tranquille ! »  
  
-« ok ok , fit le capitaine mine boudeuse, mais je vous assure qu'on serait déjà loin d'ici si vous m'écoutiez... »  
  
Will éclata d'un grand cri de triomphe qui fit sursauter tout le monde.  
  
-« hé bien petit si tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque continue comme ça ! » dit Jack qui remettait son chapeau en place .  
  
-« Elisabeth, elle n'est pas parti avec le commandore non ? donc elle doit être cachée quelque part ... Et elle va nous délivrer !! »  
  
-« écoute gamin, dit Ana Maria, ta femme est partit bien loin d'ici . Si tu crois qu'elle va... »  
  
-« venir ? termina Elisabeth, hé bien je suis pas une pirate moi !  
  
-« Eli !!! tu voit le chien la ? »  
  
-« le boudin sur pattes remplis de puces ? »  
  
-« oui ! prend lui les clefs ! »  
  
Elisabeth n'était pas ravie de sa tache mais elle s'avança en direction du chien en disant « toutou mon mignon viens près de maman ...viens mon gros viens voir le nonos » Quand le chien s'approcha d'elle, elle poussa un immense cri de frustration. On l'entendit murmurer « c'est encore la faute de Jack Sparrow » et arracha les clefs de la gueule du chien et vint ouvrir les cellules .  
  
Océania se réveilla à cause de la peur. La peur de devoir affronter son beau père Rodolph. Peur qu'il la batte. Peur de la réaction de sa mère face à elle. Peur du destin.  
  
Elle se rendit sur le pont et trouva le commandore qui était occupé à regarder l'océan calme et paisible( l'océan pas le commandore lol).Elle se dirigea vers lui et il dit :  
  
-« passé une bonne nuit miss ? »  
  
-« parlez pour vous ! aller à Port Royal ! et puis quoi ? »  
  
-« vous m'etes bien discourtoise(merci Aries25 lol) miss ! »  
  
-« je fait ce qui me plait commandore ! je ne veux pas retourner à Port Royal ! »  
  
Le commandore Norrington s'approcha d'Océania mais celle-ci le mordit sauvagement au bras. Elle descendit dans la cale et pleura silencieusement.  
  
-« Capitaine, fit Ana Maria, comment allons rattraper l'Intrépide ? »  
  
-« comment ça ? s'exclama Jack, et le Pearl tu l'oublies ? »  
  
-« « non mais pour le moment CAPITAINE le Black Pearl à été réquisitionné par la marine .... »  
  
-« maudit commandore, siffla Jack, hé bien moussaillons, nous irons à la nage ! »  
  
-« suivez moi , l'interrompit Will, à cas désespéré, mesure désespérée »  
  
Ils marchèrent autour de la ville de Tortuga. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient en face du Prédateur. Jack sautait de joie et embrassait tous les matelots qui étaient à sa portée de main .  
  
-« bon qu'attendons nous pour monter capitaine Turner ? chuchota Jack »  
  
Will lui répondit d'un signe de tête et s'avança vers son navire. Une heure plu tard, ils naviguaient déjà.  
  
Quand l'Intrépide jeta l'encre. Océania vit Rodolph , furieux, qui la cherchait don oeil avide. Elle déglutit puis se décida à descendre. Arrivée a terre la seule chose que lui dit Rodolph fut :  
  
-« à la maison , tu seras morte, petite peste »  
  
Océania était stressée et avait du mal à respirer. Ils montèrent ans la calèche et partirent chez eux. Quand ils sonnèrent à la porte, la servante vint ouvrir et cria :  
  
-« OOOOOOOOOOOOO noonnn maître s'il vous plait ayez pitié d'elle s'il vous plait monsieur ! »  
  
A en juger ,il avait déjà planifié sa vengeance contre elle.  
  
-« ferme la espèce d'ignorante et disparaît de ma vue ! »  
  
la servante cria et partit en courant en direction de la plage.  
  
-« bon maintenant, tu va voir ! »  
  
Il prit une ceinture et commença à la battre. Sophie qui était enfermée à la pièce d'à coté entendait les cris et les pleurs de sa fille et pleurait en silence. La seule chose qu'elle dit avant de s'endormir ut :  
  
-« Jack pourquoi tu n'ets jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi ? »  
  
bon j'ai essayé de faire une plus longue lol j'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai pas le temps de mettre des rewiews( j un cours de guitare ds 5 min) mais je l'ai ai lut et je tiens a vous remercier bisousssssss !! 


	6. Retour et adieux

Salut ! merci pour vos rewiews !! je sait que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas aimé( ou peiné) le fait qu'Océania soit battue mais tout va s'arranger ! sinon si j'ai pris du temps pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre c'est parce que je me suis blessée au doigt et j'ai du mal a taper les lettres lol bonne lecture !  
  
La fille du Capitaine Jack Sparrow :  
Chapitre 6 : Retour et adieux  
  
Jack regardait l'horizon d'un air inquiet. Il savait que quelque chose arrivait à Océania... Mais quoi ? Toutes les hypothèses étaient bonnes en connaissant le commodore( lol soit) Norrington. Il quitta la barre pour aller sur le pont. Il croisa Elisabeth mais ne fit pas attention à elle. Gibbs s'approcha du capitaine mais Jack refusa de l'écouter. Gibbs resta indifférent à ce que son capitaine lui dit et se retourna. Quand il vit Elisabeth il s'écria :  
  
-Encore vous ? combien de fois j'ai dit à Jack que les femmes portent malheur sur un bateau ??  
  
Elisabeth le dévisagea et répliqua :  
  
C'est déjà mieux une femme qu'un vieux.... VIEUX !  
  
-Ha ha Gibbs ne t'en prend pas à Elisabeth, elle n'y est pour rien...  
saurais tu ou est Jack ?  
  
-matelot... ce n'est pas très difficile de trouver quelqu'un sur un  
bateau !  
  
Gibbs cracha dans l'eau et partit vers les cuisines.  
  
/ # / # /# / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # /  
# / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # /  
  
Quand Océania se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans un lit bien douillet avec une dame qui lui pansait les blessures aux jambes et aux bras. Sur son front, il y avait un gant trempé dans de l'eau froide. Elle essaya de se lever mais l'immense douleur qui la submergea l'en empêcha. Mais elle se rendormit aussitôt .  
  
Quand elle se réveilla de nouveau. Ce fut par les cris des gens. Les seuls mots qu'elle put distinguer furent « fuir.... Pirates... tuer » . Elle se leva et courut jusqu'à la fenêtre . elle dut se cramponner car elle n'avait pas de forces. Elle entendit soudain un cri qui venait du rez de chaussée .Elle trouva Jack, Will, Gibbs et d'autres pirates qui combattaient contre les gardes de Norrington.  
  
Apres quelques pénibles minutes de lutte, il ne restait plus que Jack qui se battait contre Rodolph. Une main la tira brusquement en arrière pour l'empêcher de voir ce qu'il allait se passer . Mais elle eut le temps de voir Jack planter son épée dans la chair de Rodolph. Elle se retourna pour ne pas voir Rodolph mourir et remarqua que c'était Ana Maria qui la tenait. Ana Maria la poussa pour l'obliger à courir mais Océania s'évanouit.  
  
/ # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # /  
  
ben voilà c'est TRES TRES TRES TRES COURT je l'avoue mais avec cette douleur je n'avance pas vite et je crois que je vous ai fait attendre bcp de temps comme toujours j'attend vos rewiews( que j'adoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!! ) et pour le chapitre 7 ... se sera plus long ! lol big kisssssss kitty Espagnole 


	7. Retrouvailles

La fille du capitaine Jack Sparrow :  
Chapitre 6 : retrouvailles  
  
Des pas, des cris des injures... c'est ce qui avait réveillé Océania. Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans la cabine de son père et se leva pour monter sur le pont. Elle trouva Ana Maria qui gueulait à Gibbs. D'après ce qu'elle put comprendre, il avait trop bu et avait dirigé le Pearl vers l'île de Cuba et non vers l'île ou voulait aller Jack : c'est à dire l'île de Muga. Elle trouva aussi Cotton qui nourrissait son perroquet. Mais ce qu'il l'étonna, c'est de voir le commodore allongé de tout son long sur le plancher du navire. Quand il se réveilla, il cria et alla vomir (très frais eurkk). Océania mourrait d'envie d'aller lui poser une question. Mais Will la prit par la peau du cou et l'emmena de nouveau dans la cabine de Jack :  
  
-t'es dingue ? t'es pas de bonne mine et tu te lèves ? non mais que faut il faire ? te clouer dans le lit ? tu restes ici et tu ne bouges Pas ! »  
  
-mais mais... dis moi au moins ce qui s'est passé , Will ! »  
  
-Ok ok bon quand on est arrivé à Port Royal, on s'est tout de suite dirigé vers la maison de ta mère, et la on s'est battu contre Rodolph et ses gardes. Tu t'es évanouie au même moment ou Jack tuait Rodolph...  
  
L'image de Jack poignardant Rodolph lui revint à la tête, Elle frissonna et demanda à Will de continuer.  
  
-par après tu es restée inconsciente pendant 2 jours. Quand on a vu les marques que tu avais sur le dos, on a tout de suite su que tu as été battue. Tu n'as pas mal ?  
  
-non... ou est Jack ?et Elisabeth ? et pourquoi le commodore est sur le bateau ?  
  
-chuuuut t'inquiètes pas ton père est dans la cabine d'à coté , Eli s'occupe de faire le dîner et nous ne pouvions pas laisser le commodore mourir ... Il est blessé. »  
  
-Mais vous etes des ...des...des PIRATES !! »s'exclama Océania  
  
-Oui mais il a le droit de te reprendre Oani, et Jack ne veut pas courir ce risque encore une fois... » murmura Will  
  
-Oani ?? »  
  
-c'est le surnom qu'Eli t'a trouvé... elle dit que sur un bateau pirate, les noms de gens nobles ne sont pas les bienvenus... enfin tu vois bien ce que je veux dire... donc elle à trouvé Oani ! »  
  
-Will... je pourrai parler à Norrington ? s'il te plait » supplia Océania  
  
-ok ok mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux lui parler... enfin c'est ta vie... attends ici, je vais le chercher. »  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) .  
  
le commodore entra dans la pièce un main sur sa cote ensanglantée et demanda :  
  
-que me voulez vous miss ? »  
  
-comment sa se fait que vous etes venu me chercher... comme ça ? »  
  
-Rodolph m'avait appelé et m'avait dit que vous aviez fugué . Et il m'a raconté qu'il supposait que vous étiez avec Sparrow...Donc il m'a envoyé à votre recherche... Et ou se trouve un vaurien de pirate ? la réponse est simple... à Tortuga ! « déclara le commodore d'un air triomphant  
  
Sur ce, il quitta la pièce et Oani eut de se lever à nouveau. Un bonne odeur venait des cuisines ce qui augmenta son envie de manger. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était Jack . Elle vu qu'il était ivre : il marchait mal et se prenait tous les murs et une vague odeur de rhum régnait dans la cabine. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table, saisit ses armes et quitta la chambre sans même regarder sa fille. Oani haussa les épaules et le suivit. Sur le pont, Jack avait l'air d'être fâché, et pas qu'un peu ! Elle voulait aller lui parler mais Gibbs et Ana Maria l'en empêchèrent :  
  
-ne t'approches pas de lui, il ne va pas très bien... »  
  
à ce moment même un coup de feu retentit derrière eux et ils virent le commodore mort à leurs pieds et Jack sa carabine, encore fumante, pointée à l'endroit ou c'était tenu Norrington avant de tomber.  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) .  
  
merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos rewiews que j'adoreeee !!!!!!  
  
ben dans le prochain chapitre vous sorez pq jack est comme ça et pq il a tué le commodore !!  
  
P.S pour Cybel : merci d'avoir été lire ma fic sur le s2C mé ont me la supprimé donc tu pourra plus la lire mé si tu veux je te l'envoye par mail !! si oui donne moi ton mail !! big kiss a toussssss  
  
Kitty espagnole 


	8. lisez vous verrez

NOTE IMPORTANTE : en raison de problèmes de famille... on va enlever Internet... ce qui veut dire plus jamais de fic ! NONNNNNNNNNNNNN je voulais faire d'autres chapitres mais je serai obligée de finir vite fé bien fé..  
  
DERIER CHAPITRE( je suis pas d'humeurs a la finir cette fic) : TOUT ETS BIEN QUI FINI BIEN :  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Jack regardait l'horizon et il vit la côte de Port Royal... Plusieurs mois avaient passés. Plusieurs mois de batailles, de souffrances inutiles. Il était bien décidé à demander pardon à Sophie...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&  
  
Le Black Pearl jeta l'encre au port sans se soucier des gardes.. (avec le commodore et Rodolph morts plus rien à craindre), Et Jack courut vers la maison de Sophie. Il ne prit pas le temps de sonner à la porte... Il entra en trombe dans le salon et vit , Sophie, plus rayonnante que jamais, parler avec une de ses servantes. Quand elle le vit, elle se leva mais n'eu pas le temps de dire le moindre mot que Jack l'embrassait déjà. Un baiser valait plus que 1000 paroles.  
  
Will, Elisabeth, Océania, Gibbs et Ana Maria (les curieux looooool) arrivèrent par après, essoufflés, et sourirent en voyant cette belle image...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&  
  
5 ANS APRES : Jack, Sophie, Océania et Will, le petit dernier, étaient sur le Pearl et chantaient la chanson qu'un jour Elisabeth avait appris à Jack...  
  
plus personne ne pourrait les séparer... car ils étaient libres... aussi libres que le vent.  
  
»* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »*   
c'est tres tres court...je sais mais je n'ai plus le temps car je dois  
partir au flamenco (lol)..  
  
Je tiens a « dédicacer » ce dernier chapitre à Aries25 qui ma toujours  
souttenue et je JADOREEEE... j'ai fait ce dernier chapitre en pensant à  
elle et svp lisez sa fic et toutes les otres fics car elle sont 100000x  
meilleures ke la mienne... !!  
  
Derniers GROS BISOUSSSSSSSSSS Kittu (Irene) 


End file.
